ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
May (Pokémon)
'May '(Haruka in Japanese) is a young, tomboyish and energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling throughout the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. On the way to the Grand Festival, she met Harley and Drew. When Ash and Brock left for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. She reappears in a flashback in The Dream Continues!. Appearance May is a slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her single fringe on her long brown hair is nearly identical to her father, Norman's. She wears a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white and navy gloves, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. Her Emerald-based outfit is a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. May's Wallace Cup outfit is an Arabic-themed pearl-pink veil which has a green gem at the top, pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, lilac-purple skirt, saffron-colored necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, pink fabric in her waist, and brown flip-flop shoes with toe rings. In her cosplay as Nurse Joy, she wears a pink mini-dress, white dress coat, a nursing cap with a pink cross, and white Mary Jane flats, basically the outfit worn by Nurse Joys in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Personality At the start of her journey, May didn't like Pokémon, as she only wanted to start her journey just so she can travel and visit places. However, her encounter with Ash and Brock changed that. Despite her beauty, May is a sweet and very kind-hearted person, who would help people in need. Like Misty, she can get very angry at times, with her disagreements with Ash or her brother, Max, but unlike Misty, she is able to overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon. However, she can get very sad, especially when she loses a Contest, but does her best to prevail. She is also shown to have a side for romance, though at rare occasions. Gallery May Pokemon.png May Anime Art.png May.png May (Sharpedo Attack!).jpg May's Contest outfit in the Wallace Cup.png May dreams of the ice creams she will eat.jpg May and Max are now in the Unknown Island.png Ash and May (Advanced Season).png May Present the Reporter..jpg Our heroes find the gate closed.jpg May Anime Art 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines